Skoki narciarskie
thumb|324px|Skocznia w Zakopanem Skoki narciarskie– dyscyplina sportowa rozgrywana na skoczniach narciarskich od połowy XIX wieku. Celem jest wykonanie jak najdłuższego skoku po rozpędzeniu się i odbiciu od progu skoczni. Na największych skoczniach, tzw. mamucich, możliwe są skoki przekraczające 200 metrów (konkurencję tę nazywa się wtedy lotami narciarskimi). Ocenia się odległość uzyskaną przez zawodnika oraz styl skoku. Od 1924 skoki mężczyzn są konkurencją olimpijską na normalnej skoczni, od 1964 także na dużej; mistrzostwa świata od 1925 na normalnej, od 1962 na dużej; od 1972 także mistrzostwa świata w lotach; od 1953 prestiżowy Turniej Czterech Skoczni, a od 1979 cykl zawodów składających się na Puchar Świata. Rozgrywane są również mistrzostwa świata juniorów. W latach 1997–2010 rozgrywano także Turniej Nordycki. Od 2009 rozgrywany jest FIS Team Tour. Od sezonu 2011/2012 w ramach Pucharu Świata rywalizują również kobiety, dla których dotąd najbardziej prestiżowymi rozgrywkami był Puchar Kontynentalny. Wchłonął on w 2004 dotychczasowy najważniejszy cykl kobiecy, FIS Ladies Winter Tournee, rozgrywany od 1999, początkowo pod nazwą FIS Ladies Grand Tournee. Od 2009 skoki kobiet weszły w program mistrzostw świata, a od 2014 skoki kobiet zadebiutują w programie igrzysk olimpijskich. Od 11 lutego 2011 nieoficjalnym rekordzistą świata jest Norweg Johan Remen Evensen. Uzyskał on odległość 246,5 m na największej na świecie skoczni mamuciej Vikersundbakken w Vikersund. Historia thumb|left|236px|Styl klasycznyMiejscem, w którym narodziły się zimowe konkurencje klasyczne, w tym także skoki, jest Norwegia. Tam właśnie pojawili się narciarze, wykorzystujący "dwie deski" nie tylko do biegania, ale i skakania. Jednym z nich był Sondre Norheim z Telemarku, oraz pierwszy rekordzista w długości skoku narciarskiego Olaf Rye. Pierwszy klub narciarski, Trysil Shooting and Skiing Club, założono na początku lat sześćdziesiątych XIX wieku. W tym samym czasie zorganizowano pierwsze zawody narciarskie "Holmenkollen Nordic", które z czasem zyskały miano Igrzysk Nordyckich. Pierwsza większa skocznia została zbudowana w Holmenkollen, gdzie 31 stycznia 1892 rozegrano pierwszy konkurs skoków, podczas którego najdalej skoczył Arne Ustvedt (21,5 metra). Szybko popularność poza Norwegią skoki zyskały także w Finlandii i Szwecji, a poza Skandynawią znalazły uznanie w Austrii, Szwajcarii i pozostałych krajach alpejskich. Początki skoków w Polsce to rok 1908, kiedy to przeprowadzono konkurs skoków w Sławsku (wygrał zawodnik "Czarnych Lwów" Leszek Pawłowski). Pierwsza z prawdziwego zdarzenia skocznia powstała we Lwowie w 1910. Natomiast pierwsza duża skocznia (jak na owe czasy) pojawiła się w Dolinie Jaworzynki, oficjalnie otwarta 8 marca 1921. Przez wiele kolejnych lat cieszyła się ona wielkim zainteresowaniem. Trenowali na niej m.in. Aleksander Rozmus, Bronisław Czech i Stanisław Marusarz. W 1925 zrealizowano pomysł budowy wielkiej, nowoczesnej skoczni na Krokwi w Zakopanem, dzięki staraniom działacza sportowego i architekta w jednej osobie – Karola Stryjeńskiego. Uroczystość otwarcia miała miejsce 22 marca, a pierwsze zawody wygrał Stanisław Gąsienica Sieczka skokiem na 36 m, co było nowym rekordem Polski. Na Wielkiej Krokwi można było osiągać większe odległości niż na skoczni w Jaworzynce. Na 1911 rok notuje się pierwszy oficjalny skok w wykonaniu kobiety. Pierwszą rekordzistką świata w długości kobiecego skoku narciarskiego została austriacka hrabina, Paula von Lamberg, która uzyskała 22 metry2. W lutym 1924 odbyły się I Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie w Chamonix. Najlepsi w konkursie skoków byli Norwegowie zajmując całe podium, a złotym medalistą został Jacob Tullin Thams, który skoczył dwa razy na odległość 49 metrów. Wykorzystał on nowy styl, silnie pochylając się do thumb|Styl Vprzodu. Pierwsze polskie sukcesy pojawiły się w 1936 na IV Igrzyskach w Garmisch-Partenkirchen. Stanisław Marusarz skoczył wtedy 73 i 75,5 metra i zajął 5. miejsce. W tym samym roku powstała największa mamucia skocznia w Planicy, na której 15 marca została złamana bariera 100 metrów. Dokonał tego Austriak Josef Bradl, który tego dnia uzyskał 101 metrów. Przez lata zmieniała się technika skoku. Na początku zawodnicy skakali "na stojąco", wymachując rękami. W latach dwudziestych zaczęli przyjmować bardziej aerodynamiczną sylwetkę, pochylając się do przodu. Po wojnie, w latach pięćdziesiątych, trzymali ręce wyciągnięte przed siebie (taką techniką skakał m.in. mistrz olimpijski z 1960 – Helmut Recknagel), by po jakimś czasie układać je wzdłuż tułowia, co jest normą do dzisiaj. Ostatnią wielką rewolucją była zmiana ustawienia nart. Zapoczątkował ją w 1985 Szwed Jan Boklöv, który jako pierwszy odnosił sukcesy międzynarodowe skacząc stylem "V" (narty podczas lotu nie są ustawione równolegle do siebie, tylko tworzą kształt litery V). Początkowo Szwed był karany przez sędziów otrzymując niższe noty za styl wykonywanego skoku. Pomimo uzyskiwanych znacznie dłuższych odległości od rywali przegrywał właśnie poprzez ocenę stylu przez sędziów. Podczas igrzysk olimpijskich w Albertville w 1992 oba style uznano za dozwolone. Zmiana ta uczyniła skoki bezpieczniejszymi dla samych zawodników (zmniejszona prędkość przy lądowaniu), a przy tym dłuższymi. Stylem V posługiwał się już wcześniej Polak ze Szklarskiej Poręby Mirosław Graf, jednak bez większych sukcesów. Mimo to Jan Boklöv, a nie on, jest uznawany za prekursora nowej techniki. W sumie 3 polaków było rekordzistami świata.Byli to Marusarz,Piotr Fijas i Adam Małysz,którego rekord nie jest podawany w oficjalnych źródłach.Co ciekawe Bronisławowi Czechowi raz udało się oddać skok dłuższy niż rekord świata,lecz nie ustał go Ocena skoku Za każdy skok zawodnik otrzymuje: *punkty za odległość – za osiągnięcie punktu konstrukcyjnego (kalkulacyjnego) zawodnik otrzymuje 60 pkt (120 pkt na skoczniach mamucich), za każdy metr więcej dodaje się, a za każdy metr mniej odejmuje punkty, zależnie od rozmiaru skoczni (na K-90 po 2 pkt za metr, na K-120 po 1,8 pkt za metr, a na "mamutach" po 1,2 pkt za każdy metr). Długość skoku mierzona jest od progu skoczni do pięty tylnego buta skoczka w chwili zetknięcia się narty na całej długości z zeskokiem z dokładnością do 0,5 metra. *noty za styl – przyznawane są przez pięciu sędziów, przy czym najwyższej i najniższej z pięciu not nie bierze się pod uwagę, pozostałe są sumowane. Nota od jednego sędziego wynosi od 0 do 20 punktów. Za błędy w fazie lotu jeden sędzia może odjąć maksymalnie 5 punktów, w tym 1,5 pkt za nieodpowiednią sylwetkę, 1,5 pkt. za złe prowadzenie nart i po jednym punkcie za niecałkowite wyprostowanie nóg i niesymetryczne ułożenie ramion (także za tzw. niespokojny lot, czyli sterowanie rękoma w czasie lotu). Najwięcej punktów można stracić za błędy w fazie lądowania i odjazdu – za nieodpowiednie lądowanie do 4 pkt., a za upadek 10 pkt. Lądowanie bez telemarku kosztuje zawodnika utratę 2 pkt., "niezdecydowanie" – 0,5 pkt, zbyt szerokie ustawienie nart – 0,5 pkt. Za lądowanie niedoskonałe, ale z telemarkiem można odjąć do 1,5 pkt. Całkowity upadek oznacza utratę 10 pkt, ale są też stopnie pośrednie. Przykucnięcie z dotknięciem nart siedzeniem powoduje utratę aż 8 pkt, dotknięcie podłoża obydwiema rękoma 6–8 pkt., podparcie jedną ręką 2–4 pkt. Punkty odejmowane są tylko za upadek przed tzw. granicą upadków, zachowanie skoczka na wybiegu nie interesuje sędziów3. *bonus – punkty dodatnie lub ujemne, przeliczane ze względu na wiatr lub zmianę platformy startowej (od zawodów na skoczni mamuciej w Oberstdorfie w sezonie 2009/2010 (z wyłączeniem IO) i na wszystkich zawodach od następnych sezonów). Suma tych trzech liczb stanowi ocenę skoku. Ocena nie może być ujemna – jeśli ocena po zsumowaniu obu not jest niższa od zera, zawodnik otrzymuje za skok 0 punktów. Startowanie zawodników Po kontrowersyjnej dyskwalifikacji Janne Ahonena za skok po czasie, która miała miejsce 28 listopada 2010 na skoczni w Kuusamo, podjęto z inicjatywy Hannu Lepistö dyskusję między trenerami i kapitanami drużyn, w obecności członków FIS. Ustalono, iż zielone światło nie będzie więcej oznaczało dla skoczka konieczności oddania skoku. Jeśli trener zauważy niebezpieczeństwo albo niesprawiedliwe warunki atmosferyczne, to wtedy zielone światło może być przez niego wyłączone, natomiast nowa możliwość rozpoczęcia startu zostanie wyznaczona przez jury. Zasady te wprowadzono po raz pierwszy 30 listopada 2010 w kwalifikacjach na skoczni Puijo w Kuopio. Punktacja za konkurs Pucharu Świata Indywidualny Za miejsca zajęte w konkursie Pucharu Świata zawodnicy otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli: Żeby zawodnik mógł zostać dopuszczony do startu w konkursie indywidualnym Pucharu Świata, musi posiadać na swoim koncie punkty Pucharu Świata lub punkty zdobyte w Pucharze Kontynentalnym w ciągu ostatnich dwóch sezonów. Przed zawodami rozgrywane są kwalifikacje, które wyłaniają 50 (skocznia duża lub normalna) bądź 40 (skocznia mamucia) zawodników uczestniczących w konkursie. Automatyczną kwalifikację otrzymują zawodnicy znajdujący się w pierwszej dziesiątce klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata. Jeśli jacyś zawodnicy z czołowej dziesiątki klasyfikacji generalnej nie zdecydują się wziąć udziału w konkursie, automatyczną kwalifikację otrzymują zawodnicy zajmujący kolejne miejsca w PŚ, dopełniając liczbę zawodników, niemuszących się kwalifikować, do dziesięciu. W konkursie odbywają się dwie serie skoków (wyjątkiem jest konkurs indywidualny na mistrzostwach świata w lotach narciarskich, gdzie rozgrywane są cztery serie). W drugiej serii konkursu skacze 30 najlepszych zawodników z serii pierwszej w kolejności odwrotnej do miejsca zajmowanego po serii pierwszej. Dodatkowo do drugiej serii bądź samego konkursu zostają dopuszczeni zawodnicy, którzy w pierwszej serii (kwalifikacjach) uzyskali co najmniej 95% odległości najlepszego zawodnika, lecz nie uzyskali ilości punktów potrzebnych do kwalifikacji z powodu upadku. (Dosłowna interpretacja tego przepisu doprowadziła do kuriozalnej sytuacji w kwalifikacjach jednego z konkursów, gdy do konkursu został dopuszczony zawodnik, który upadł, zaś nie weszli do niego skoczkowie, którzy polecieli dalej od niego, lecz nie uzyskali wystarczającej do uzyskania kwalifikacji ilości punktów.) W przypadku uzyskania przez kilku zawodników takiej samej noty w konkursie, wszystkim przyznaje się punkty za miejsce, na którym są sklasyfikowani (punkty za miejsca, które by zajęli nie są przyznawane). Np. jeśli dwaj zawodnicy zajmują pierwsze miejsce, dostają po 100 pkt., a następny 60 pkt. W przypadku kiedy warunki nie pozwalają na dalsze rozgrywanie konkursu, jury może postanowić o odwołaniu niektórych z serii skoków. Zwycięzcą zawodów zostaje skoczek, który uzyska najwyższą łączną notę punktową za skoki we wszystkich zakończonych seriach. Miejsca w klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata ustalane są na podstawie punktów zdobytych przez zawodnika w konkursach indywidualnych danego sezonu. W przypadku, kiedy dwóch zawodników zdobędzie taką samą ilość punktów, wyżej sklasyfikowany zostaje ten, który więcej razy zwyciężył w konkursie PŚ lub najwyższe zajęte przez niego miejsce w konkursie jest lepsze od miejsca jego konkurenta. Specyficzne zasady rozgrywania pierwszej serii konkursu obowiązują na zaliczanym do punktacji Pucharu Świata Turnieju Czterech Skoczni. Zawodnicy skaczą w parach, dobieranych na podstawie wyników kwalifikacji (suma miejsc zawodników w parze jest równa 51). Gdy dwoje zawodników z pary ma tą samą notę, awansuje ten, który zajął wyższe miejsce w kwalifikacjach. Do serii drugiej awansują wszyscy zwycięzcy par, oraz 5 przegranych z najlepszymi wynikami (tzw. Lucky Losers). Drużynowy Za miejsca zajęte w drużynowych konkursach Pucharu Świata kraje otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli: Drużyny składają się z 4 zawodników. W konkursie odbywają się dwie rundy po cztery serie skoków. W każdej rundzie każdy z członków drużyny oddaje jeden skok, po jednym skoczku z każdej drużyny na serię. Kolejność startu członków drużyny jest ustalona i nie może się zmieniać pomiędzy rundami. W drugiej serii konkursu startuje 8 najlepszych drużyn z serii pierwszej (chyba że na 8. miejscu znajduje się ex aequo dwie lub więcej drużyn). W przypadku kiedy warunki nie pozwalają na dalsze rozgrywanie konkursu, jury może postanowić o odwołaniu drugiej rundy skoków. Zwycięzcą zawodów zostaje drużyna, która uzyska najwyższą łączną notę punktową za skoki wszystkich jej członków we wszystkich zakończonych rundach. Miejsca państw w klasyfikacji Pucharu Narodów ustalane są na podstawie sumy punktów z konkursów drużynowych oraz sumy punktów zdobytych przez wszystkich zawodników danego kraju w konkursach indywidualnych w danym sezonie. Kategoria:Skoki narciarskie Kategoria:Dyscypliny